A Pirates' Lust For Me
by BulletQueen
Summary: It was a cold and stormy night when Alexis, a pirate aboard the Black Pearl, encounters the sexy first mate. Love below deck. NO LEMON! Just sensual.


Hi! This my first story I have posted on here, this is based off of a sexy scenario my friend thought of at a sleepover. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Pirates Of The Caribbean I am just using their ideas and one sexy vampire, for fun. ;)**

One stormy night, on a pirate ship sailing through the Caribbean, a young woman stood at the nose of the ship. She watched the lightning play across the black night sky.  
>Searching for the stars, she could find absolutely none in the darkness of the ocean storm. Her short, curly black hair blew in the cold, wet wind as she shivered. She looked down on herself to see her clothes. Wearing only a thin, white cotton blouse and brown leather corset on top and brown cotton pants with tall, worn boots, she couldn't help but shake her head in disapproval.<p>

'I may be an outlawed pirate, but this is no way for a woman to dress in such frigid weather.' The ocean sea breeze spraying her more than she wanted to feel, she turned to get away from the cold. But as she did so, she saw a light that wasn't there before. It came from the cracks of the door that lead down below deck. 'No one is supposed to go down there except for the Captain. I wonder what's going on.' She thought as she looked around deck. 'Someone might be up to something. If I can get down there without anyone seeing me, I should be able to test that theory.' Slowly inching her way toward the door, she watched for the wandering, ever watchful eyes of her crew mates.

In a minute, she approached the door. She reached for the knob at a snail's pace; if someone suddenly came upon her, she could quickly jerk her hand away. At least, that is what she reasoned. Reaching the point of no return, she quickly opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it behind her. She started down the short five step stairway, being cautious not to hit any creaks that would make her presence known. Once she made her way to the bottom, she noticed that the first room was completely void of human life. However, the door to the right, the Captain's room, had that familiar gold glow shining from the crack underneath. However, it wasn't as bright. 'That's a bit off.' She thought. After reaching for her knife, which she kept in her bootleg, she continued toward the Captain's room door.

Taking a small breath through her mouth, she turned the handle to open the door. The door swung open as she clung to the handle, pushing it back. Raising her knife slightly for self-defense, she braced for anything. However, she was not braced for what she saw. Lying in the Captain's bed, with his right forearm supporting his upper body, and his left arm draped over his tan waist, holding an open bottle of rum, was Emmett. Shock completely took over her system, although she didn't completely understand why. She dropped her knife where she stood, and stared into his ocean blue eyes. Suddenly, she felt an overpowering emotion that she could not control. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at his beautiful face and muscular, tanned body. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his boots lay on the other side of the room. Only his trousers and a red bandana tied across his forehead remained to cover him. Fire began to rush into her cheeks as she tried her hardest not to grin.

Her chocolate brown eyes overpowered him as they pierced his very soul. He looked at her face and knew how much he wanted to kiss every inch of her jaw. Wearing a light blouse that was a little low cut, he could obviously see that she was fair to look on. Her ruby red lips seemed to want to curl into a grin, however for a reason unknown to him, she seemed to want to hold it back. She continued staring at him until her cheeks became a lovely rose hue. It was all he could do to not let the bottle of rum slip from his hand as he stared back at her. Emmett knew right then – he wanted her to stay.

Trying to regain her right mind, she didn't move. However, as she watched him slowly place that bottle on the wooden floor and stand, she knew that the regaining of her mind would probably take some time. Then as he moved toward her, she realized that she would not regain her mind at all. As he stood before her, he put each of his hands on her lower arms, which hung limp by her sides. He never took his eyes off of hers. Asking in a deep, rich voice, he asked her,

"What is your name?" Mesmerized by his voice, she answered in a half whisper, "Alexis. I know your name."

He cocked his head to the side slightly, and asked, "How is it you know my name?"

"Because Emmett, when I watch the stars at night, you're usually steering the ship by that time. I've watched you, and I know that you watch them too." She replied.

Grinning, he said just one last thing. "Do you trust me?" He ran his hands up her arms; caressing them in such a way that it sent chill bumps where his fingers touched. He stopped them on her shoulders. With her heart fluttering, she whispered, "Yes, I trust you Emmett." She didn't know where the answer came from. Deep down inside, she just knew that she could trust Emmett.

Suddenly, the world shifted, as if standing on its head – or so it seemed to Alexis. All at once, an instinct she had not known of made its existence known. Emmett made the first brave move by lightly pressing his forehead to hers – bringing their faces VERY close. She felt his warm breath roll down her neck in cascades. It warmed her – it felt good. Alexis felt his big, strong, manly hands grabbing around her waist. Out of that sudden instinct, she jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and held on by putting her arms around his thick neck. Unable to see what was behind her anymore, she didn't expect what came next. She felt him walk but was surprised by the sudden feeling of the wooden wall pressing on her back. It gave her nowhere to go – but maybe that was a good thing.

Out of that same wild instinct, she found that she could not resist his abrupt kisses. He passionately crammed his lips against hers. He was so strong – his kisses pushed her head back into the wall. Unable to "fight" back, Alexis could only give in. When she thought he couldn't get any more passionate, his whole mouth began to envelope her own. His tongue invaded her mouth as a whole new wave of high emotions took over them both. She ran her hands up and down the back of his neck. At the same time, she could feel his hands on her lower back, holding her in place.

Then out of nowhere, he lifted the pressure of his body off of her, releasing her for a moment. Her legs naturally fell from his waist. In an instant, he scooped her legs up and cradled her in his arms. With one strong arm behind her back, one under her two legs, and his neck to hold on to, Alexis felt completely safe. She rested her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes. She could snuggle with him forever, she thought.

Emmett carried her over to the bed, and gently laid her down upon the soft, white sheets. Folding her arms over her stomach, she looked up at him as she allowed her grin to appear. He smiled as he reached for her boots. He took them off, laying them at the foot of the bed. Crawling over top of her long, feminine frame, he placed his hands on the bed, beside where her head lay. He looked down on who he believed to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His eyes followed her hand as he watched her reach up and touch the skin on his chest, directly above his pounding heart. Emmett gently placed his hand over hers as he sat up a bit on his knees, still over top of her. He looked at their hands on his chest, and then looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling in a way they hadn't been before. Speaking in a soft, loving whisper, she said to him as she looked him in the eyes, "I love you, Emmett." His heart began to beat wildly. That was the best thing he had experienced the whole time. Wrapping her tiny hand in his own, he said in the same, loving whisper, "I love you too, Alexis. I'll love you forever."


End file.
